Snow Day Two: Return of Mr Snowbuttons
by Pinkabounce46
Summary: Another snow day in the Unikingdom means the return of Mr. Snowbuttons, aka Master Frown! With the power of love, kindness, and friendship he could actually change his ways. When the snowman he was trapped in eventually does melt, it transforms Master Frown into a being of pure misery. Can Unikitty cheer him up before the snow melts?
1. Part 1

Chapter 1: Snow Day! Again!

"Puppycorn," Unikitty said, nudging her brother with her front leg, "Time to get up lil' bro."

"What," Puppycorn said, slowly waking up, "Why?"

"It's snow day again," Unikitty said, and asked, "do you know what that means?"

Puppycorn jumped up and down on his bed and wagged his tail.

"What," He asked, excitedly, "tell me, tell me!"

"Well," Unikitty said, "who do we know that loves snow more than anyone else?"

"Dr. Fox," Puppycorn asked excitedly.

"Nope," Dr. Fox said, walking in, "I only like snow for the science of it."

"Hm," Puppycorn said thoughtfully.

"Let me give a hint," Unikitty said, "He loves to dance around."

"Hawkodile," Puppycorn asked curiously.

"Well it's true I can break into some sick moves," Hawkodile said, flipping in, "I don't like the cold of snow."

"One last hint," Unikitty said, "He's our bestest, most amazing friend in the whole world."

"Richard," Puppycorn asked confused.

"While I am flattered you think I'm amazing," Richard said floating in, "She's talking about Mr. Snowbuttons."

Puppycorn gasped and asked, "Is he really coming again?"

"Well he did promise," Unikitty said.

"Horray!" Puppycorn said. He rushed over to the front door.

"Wait," Dr. Fox shouted. Puppycorn stopped mid-jump.

"You forgot to put on your winter gear," She said, pulling out a scarf and A pair of ear muffs.

"Ah," Puppycorn said, "But I don't wanna."

"It's really cold out there," Hawkodile said putting on a coat, "you have to keep warm or you might pass out."

"That only happens, Hawkodile, because your part crocodile," Richard explained.

"Oh alright," Puppycorn said, taking the gear from Dr. Fox and putting on. Puppycorn burst outside.

"Snow day!" Puppycorn shouted excitedly and jumped into a big pile of snow. The gang, bundled up, came outside too. Richard closed the front door.

"So," Puppycorn asked, "Where's Mr. Snowbuttons?'

"Well," Richard asked, "Where was he the last time?"

"At the foot of the big hill," everyone else said, suddenly being there.

"How are we going to get him here," Puppycorn asked, "when he lives all the way at the north pole?"

"I know let's sing a song about him," Unikitty said, "then maybe he'll appear."

Unikitty winked at Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox winked back, with a remote behind her back.

"Okay," Puppycorn said, "I'll do it with my eyes closed so I'll be extra surprised."

Hackodile began banging on bongos. Master Frown peered over the top of the hill.

"_Oh, Mr. Snowbuttons was a good friend_," They all sang, "_He was made of snow and promised to be there 'till the end_. _He was_..."

"_Joyful and cute_," Unikitty sang.

"_Lively but almost mute_," Richard sang.

"_A good bro_" Hawkodile sang.

"_He might have been _made_ of snow_," Dr. Fox sang, pushing the button on the remote.

"_but_ _Mr. Snowbuttons you've touched us so,_" They all sang. Suddenly a snowman appeared.

"Oh no," Master Frown said, panicking, "I'm not doing that again."

Suddenly, Master Frown slipped on a patch of ice when he was backing up. He rolled down the hill into the snowman again.

"Did it work," Puppycorn asked, "Is Mr. Snowbuttons here?"

Master Frown woke up in the snowman, feeling unsure of himself. Then he began panicking.

"_No,_" Master Frown thought, "_no, no NO_!"

Puppycorn opened his eyes.

"Mr. Snowbuttons," He said excitedly, "you're back"

"What," asked Mr. Snowbuttons.

"What," everyone asked.

"Mr. Snowbuttons can speak clearly," Richard asked.

"Uh," The snowman said thoughfully, "Of course I can."

"_Oh, just you wait and see what I've got planned for my _revenge," thought Master Frown, "_first I'll slowly build their trust and then I'll tear them apart._"

"Wow," Unikitty said, "Are you going to spend the day with us?"

"Of course I'll spend this glorious snow day with my friends," the snowman said. Hawkodile wound up a punch. Master Frown suddenly felt a sheet of ice covering his body. Hawkodile punched the snowman in the gut and hurt his hand.

"Ow," He said, rubbing his hand "You sure have grown strong Mr. Snowbuttons."

"The cold tundra of the north pole can do that to a snowman," Mr. Snowbuttons said. Master Frown was a bit startled.

"Unikitty," Dr. Fox said, walking away, "Puppycorn why don't you help me quantify the best pausable events for us to do with our friend?"

"Okay," the two said, fallowing Dr. Fox.

"Listen closely you two," Mr. Snowbuttons said, plugging Master Frown's ears with snow, "Richard and Hawkodile."

The guys looked at each other, shrugged and then they looked back at Mr. Snowbuttons.

"I know can see into my snow," He said, "and all you can see Master Frown. I only came here because the Elemental Ice wanted to finish what the other three started."

"What does that mean," Hawkodile asked.

"I'm going to reform Master Frown," Mr. Snowbuttons said.

The two gasped, the snow was unplugged from Maters Frown's ears.

"Now let's go and have some fun," Dr. Fox shouted

"Yeah," Everyone else stouted.


	2. Part 2

Snow Much for Coming.

First, Puppycorn wanted to play fetch. The snowman would pick up a ball with one of its stick arms and then throw it. Puppycorn would good and case after it, barking. Master Frown watched him through the snowman's eyes.

"_Look at how much fun Puppycorn is having_," Master Frown thought, "_And it's such a simple game too_."

Puppycorn came back with the ball and gave it to Mr. Snowbuttons.

"Again," Puppycorn said excitedly, "Again!"

"Okay," The snowman said, and then threw the ball again, "fetch!"

Puppycorn went barking after it again.

"_I wish I could have that much fun with something so simple_," Master Frown thought to himself. Puppycorn brought the ball back.

"Okay, Mr. Snowbuttons," Puppycorn said, "Now it's your turn."

"Oh," The snowman said, "okay."

Puppycorn threw the ball and the snowman caught it with his hand. He threw the ball at an intrigued Puppycorn.

"Sorry I didn't mean to change the game, but I don't like to fetch balls like you." the Snowman said.

"No worries," Puppycorn said, "We can play catch instead."

"You really don't mind," It asked.

"Not in the slightest," Puppycorn said and so Master Frown had some simple fun with Puppycorn

Second, Unikitty wanted to make ice sculptures. The two had a block of ice, a hammer, and a chisel each.

"Is this a contest," asked the snowman.

"No silly," Unikitty said, "It's a craft. Here, watch me."

Unikitty slowly carved an ice sculpture of her castle.

"_Look at how much fun Unikitty is_ _having_," Master Frown thought to himself, "_this is__ such a creative idea._"

"Now you try," Unikitty said cheerfully

"I don't know," the snowman said, "if I can."

"_I wish I had creative ideas_," Master Frown thought.

"Go ahead," Unikitty said, Pushing him to the block, "You never know until you try."

"Okay," the snowman said, as he began to chisel. Slowly, He carved a statue of a swan mid-flight.

"Wow," Unikitty said, "Nice sculpture."

"Thanks," Mr. Snowbuttons said. Master Frown then had some more creative fun with Unikitty.

Third, Dr. Fox wanted to do some science stuff. She really wanted to test her new super cooler.

"My Super Temperature Changer six hundred and five can go sub-zero temperatures in a matter of seconds," She proudly exclaimed.

"Is it so I don't have to leave the Unikingdom in because of the summer heat anymore?" asked Mr. Snowbuttons.

"_Not that I really want to stay_," Master Frown thought.

"Of course," She said, opening the door, "It's off right now, why don't you give a test run?"

"Okay," He said.

"_Ho boy it's going to get cold fast,_" Master Frown thought.

"Right quick though," Mr. Snowbuttons asked, "Can I have a scarf?"

"Of course," Dr. Fox said, reaching behind her and pulling out a scarf, "here you go."

Mr, Snowbuttons wrapped the scarf tightly around his neck. He climbed into the freezer and Dr. Fox closed the door.

"There's so much for us to do still," Mr. Snowbuttons mumbled, "I hope you don't mind this."

"Are you talking to me?" Master Frown asked quietly. Mr. Snowbuttons nodded.

"Alright," Dr. Fox said, "Turning it on now."

She turned a nob down. A sharp cold filled the box. Mr. Snowbuttons pulled the scarf closer to Master Frown's neck.

"Grab it," Mr. Snowbuttons urged, "Hurry."

"Okay," Master Frown said, finally being able to reach out. Suddenly, Richard pushed Dr. Fox aside from the control panel. He moved the nob up. The inside of the box began to grow hot.

"Oh no," said Mr. Snowbuttons, "This wasn't part of the plan."

The snow started to melt, heat overwhelmed Master Frown.

"What's happening," Master Frown asked.

"I'm melting," He said, "It's too hot for me to exist."

"Oh no," Master Frown said, "but I was having so much fun."

"I know," Mr. Snowbuttons said, voice fading, "but I must go, until we meet again, Master Frown."

"NO," Master Frown shouted. The snow melted away. Dr. Fox pushed Richard aside and turned the nob back to the middle, turning off the machine.

"Have you lost your mind," Dr. Fox asked, "don't you know that you just set it to hot?"

"Oh," Richard asked, "is that what I was doing?"

"Yes," Dr. Fox said. Richard opened the door. Master Frown was standing where Mr. Snowbuttons was.

"Mr. Snowbuttons," Master Frown said, panicking, rushing out of the puddle.

"Master Frown," said Dr. Fox in surprise, then she asked, "you knew Mr. Snowbuttons?"

"He's gone," He said sadly, "he melted."

"Oh," Richard said, "isn't that a shame."

"Wait," Dr. Fox asked, "how did you get in the Super Temperature Changer six hundred and five?"

Master Frown didn't answer, he rushed off with tears in his eyes. He kept running until he got back up on the hill. He gazed at the gray Frown Town then he turned to the colorful Unikingdom.

"Why do _they_ get to be happy while _we_ suffer?" He asked.

He kneeled down and said, "My joy is gone along with Mr. Snowbuttons. I vow from this day forward that I'll truly become a Master of frowns. If I can't be happy, no one can."

He stood up and walked to his home.

Back to the gang, Puppycorn came rushing over to the machine.

"Oh Mr. Snowbuttons," Puppycorn shouted, "it's time for.."

He looked at the puddle.

"Mr. Snowbuttons," Puppycorn asked, "What happened to you?"

"Well," Dr. Fox said, "Richard messed with my invention that was meant to keep Mr. Snowbuttons alive during the summer. Then Rick made it summer in the box."

"Oh no," Puppycorn said, all sad, "He melted."

"It' okay, Puppycorn," said Hawkodile, "I can heal our friend."

"Really," Puppycorn asked, then he looked and saw Hawkodile all covered in ice armor.

"Woah," He said, "where did you get that armor?"

"I always give my wielder's armor," He said, "Now stand Back, I need some room to work."

Hawodile cracked his knuckles and knelt down as the puddle started to glow. He made a lifting motion with his hands, with water lifted up into the air. The water turned into snow, as he slowly brought the water to him. He then shaped it into a snowman. He then brought the other pieces to the snowman and placed them the way they were.

"Wake up Mr. Snowbuttons," He told the snowman.

"That's not going to work," Puppycorn said, "we brought him here with a song."

"Oh," He said, "Let us sing it then."

Hackodile began banging on some bongos.

"_Oh, Mr. Snowbuttons was a good friend_," They all sang, "_He was made of snow and promised to be there 'till the end_. _He was_..."

"_Joyful and cute_," Unikitty sang.

"_Lively but almost mute_," Richard sang.

"_A good bro_" Hawkodile sang.

"_He might have been _made_ of snow_," Dr. Fox sang.

"_But Mr. Snowbuttons we miss you so_," They all sang. Hawkodile wrapped the scarf around the snowman. Suddenly, Mr. Snowbuttons sprang to life.

"MASTER FROWN," Mr. Snowbuttons shouted, ice falling from his rock eyes.

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong with Master Frown," Hawkodile asked in concern.

"He's not here," Mr. Snowbuttons, "he's made a huge mistake."

"I sense powerful darkness has taken him," Hawkodie said, "Whatever you heard, that was not Master Frown talking."

"Then who," Richard began, then thought a moment and said, "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right," Hawkodile said, "Master Frown is doomed to become a real evil unless we can bring him back before the snow melts."

"What happens when the snow melts," Unikitty asked.

"His heart will become permafrost," Hawkodile said, "He'll never be happy again."

"Oh no," Everyond said.


	3. Part 3

Ice to See You Again.

Master Frown Kicked the door down of his apartment. Brock was playing video games, snacking on pretzels.

"Brock," Master Frown shouted, "It's time."

"It's time for what dude," Brock asked, mouth full of food.

"To finally channel our inner darkness into our plans," Master Frown said grimly, sliding over the door into the room, "For too long we've held ourselves back our own smiles."

Brock swallowed hard and quickly paused his game.

"Woah," He said, startled, "dude, for a second there you sounded like you were serious."

"I am being deathly serious," Master Frown said, "I plan to take all the smiles off of every face spreading misery and sadness of the Unikingdom."

"Okay," Brock said, then asked, "How would you do that?"

"By melting the all the snow in our two worlds," Master Frown said, "Collect the water and turning that water it into clouds, then I will make it rain depressingly on the Unikingdom forever."

Brock saved his game and turned off the controller.

Brock followed Master Frown to the bathroom, Master Frown picked up a hairdryer.

"Yes," Master Frown said, "This will do."

"A hairdryer," Brock asked, "That can't melt snow of Frown Town and The Unikingdom with that small thing."

Master Frown didn't respond, he shivered.

"Turn up the heat," He said, "I sense the chill of doubt in you."

"Whatever man," Brock said, heading to the thermostat.

Brock turned it up ten degrees hotter.

Master Frown brought the dryer to his room and set on the floor.

"_Oh great Mystery_," He sang, "_Give me the power to make this a source of deep sorrow_."

"Your yellow face reminds me too much of happiness," said a raspy voice, "I'll take that brightness out."

Suddenly, A black cloud shrouded Master Frown, he gritted his teeth as the color drained from his face.

"Much better," the voice said, "Now the object has been transformed accordingly."

Master Frown looked and saw the hairdryer was gone. He put on a thick coat and rushed up to the roof of the apartment complex. There was giant Hairdryer on the roof aimed straight for the Unikingdom.

Meanwhile, Hawkodile had rushed up the hill Master Frown was at and pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked to Frown Town.

"Do you see anything Hawk," Puppycorn asked, then said, "Oops, I meant Ice."

Hawkodile lowered the binoculars. He smiled at Puppycorn.

"You may call me whatever is most comfortable," Hawkodile said. Suddenly, the ground rumbled.

"Oh no," Hawkodile said, looking through the binoculars. He saw the giant hairdryer and Master Frown bulking his seat belt at the helm.

"We need to hurry," He said, "He's going to melt the precious frost."

"What about Fire," Unikitty asked, "the being in charge of all heat?"

"No good," Hawkodile said, "She's weak in the winter."

"I need to do this without the help of my siblings," Hawkodile said.

"Ice," Mr. Snowbuttons said, "Time is of the essence, I need to melt Master Frown's heart."

"Right you are Mr. Snowbuttons," Hawkodile said, lowering the binoculars and putting them away. He jumped up really high and landed at the Frown Town side of the hill.

"Woah," He said, "This guy really works out."

"Come on, Mr. Snowbuttons," Hawkodile called, "You too Dr. Fox and bring a mug of your best hot chocolate with those gravity-defying marshmallows."

"Sure thing," She shouted back, then she quickly launched herself into Hawkodile's arms. Hawkodile's cheeks turned mildly pink.

"Uh," He said, thinking quickly, "Got the Cocoa?"

"Yep," She said, pulling out a covered mug and an unopened bendy straw.

"Good," He said putting her down on her feet. Mr. Snowbuttons hugged Hawkodile tightly.

"I feel the heat of anger building in Master Frown," The snowman said, "Don't let me melt away."

"Calm yourself," Hawkodile said, smoothing Mr. Snowbuttons' back snow, "You will reunite."

Hawkodile grabbed Mr. Snowbuttons and Dr. Fox and jumped up to the roofs. He raced to the tall building right next to the apartment complex. He put down Dr. Fox and Mr. Snowbuttons.

"Master Frown," Hawkodile called, "Don't do this."

"The machine is halfway charged," Brock reported.

"Acknowledged," Master Frown said to Brock.

"Don't try and stop me Hawkodile," Master Frown shouted to up to Him, then he saw Hawk's armor and Mr. Snowbuttons next to Hawkodile.

"That's not possible," Master Frown said in disbelief, "Mr. Snowbuttons is a puddle."

"He saw me," Mr. Snowbuttons said, "He's not yet slipped too deep in the blackness."

"Okay," said Dr. Fox, then she asked, "But how are we going to uplift his emotional state back to optimum joy levels?"

"I have to get down there," Mr. Snowbuttons said, clinging to his scarf, "without melting again."

Dr. Fox thought a bit, got an idea, then pulled out a ray gun.

"A freeze ray," Hawkodile said, "Great Idea Doc."

"Not a Freeze Ray," Dr. Fox said, "though that is a good prognosis."

"What is it then," He asked.

Dr Fox repied, "It's a teleporter, watch."

She fired a beam beside Master frown. Then she fired at the ground. To portals appeared in those precise places.

"You have to use Hawodile's mad jumping power to get enough momentum to put Mr. Snowbuttons on Master Frown," She instructed.

Hawkodile pecked Dr. Fox's cheek and whispered, "I've always loved you and your passion for science."

He grabbed Mr. Snowbuttons and jumped down into the portal. He jumped from the other side, removing the heavy coat, and slammed dunked the snowman onto Master Frown. The Snow instantly became solid ice around his body.

"Now we wait," Hawkodile said, jumping back up. The hairdryer began to fade away.

Master Frown kept his eyes shut as tears began to form.

"I'm back," Mr. Snowbuttons said.

Master Frown didn't respond, he just struggled to break away.

"Don't hold back your emotions," Mr. Snowbuttons urged, "I know your fighting your joy."

"I-I lost you twice already," Master Frown said, voice shaking, "I'm just going to lose you again."

"I'm here now," Mr. Snowbuttons said, "you're only worried the past will repeat in the future, not of here and now. We are together again"

"I know," Master Frown said, letting the tears escape his eye, "I couldn't be happier."

Suddenly, The giant hairdryer disappeared and Hawkodile fainted.

"I thought I would never see you again," Master Frown said, the yellow returning to his face, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," said Mr. Snowbuttons.

"Hey," Mr. Snowbuttons shouted up, "Dr. Fox get your cocoa!"

"Oh Right," Dr. Fox said, "I forgot that was my role in this overly fast-paced climax."

"And Bring Hawkodile," Master Frown shouted, "He's going to need to warm up!"


	4. Part 4

Cool as snow.

Hawodile thawed inside Master Frowns' apartment for a while.

"I don't remember what happened," He told Brock, "all I know is that one moment I was bundled up tight and the next moment I'm nearly a snowman."

"Uh," Hawkodile said to Mr. Snowbuttons outside, "No offense."

"None taken," He replied. Dr. Fox meanwhile, had opened the mug of hot chocolate.

"So I'm really destined to be a good guy," Master Frown asked.

"Well," Mr. Snowbuttons replied, "It depends, do you want to be good?"

"Of course I do," Master Frown said, "I make a terrible bad guy."

"Then you are now of light," Mr. Snowbuttons said, "You would make for an interesting good guy."

"Ah shucks," Master Frown said, "Thanks."

"Here you go," Dr. Fox said, Handing the mug to Mr. Snowbuttons, "One piping hot cup of chocolate with gravity-defying marshmallows."

Mr. Snow buttons stuck the straw into Master Frown's mouth. He began drinking.

"There's still one thing I don't understand," Dr. Fox said, and then she asked, "how did Master Frown escape the northern tundra?"

Master Frown stopped sipping to think for a moment. (Dramatic Flashback)

* * *

Master Frown struggled against the snow as the winds grew louder and colder.

"Why did I ever let my guard down," He said, "Now I'm trapped in this snowman until I find a way off this iceberg."

He wiggled and strained, trying to break free. It just got colder, Making Master Frown even angrier.

"I've got to get out of here," He said, "and take my revenge."

The wind whistled softly, "are you sure you want that?"

Master Frown began to shiver, the cold seemed to cut into his very being.

"I have been hurt by Puppycorn, Unikitty is such a pushy show-off and don't even get me started on the multiple punches Hawkodile gave me in the gut." Master Frown ranted, "Dr. Fox is so sciencey, and Richard is just boring."

The air was beginning to become suffocatingly cold, causing Master Frown to cough.

The wind whistled, "Take back what you said about your revenge and I'll let you go."

"A-and if-if I-I d-don't," Master Frown asked, shivering.

The wind howled loudly, "YOU WILL DIE HERE!"

Master Frown thought a bit as the ice seemed to tighten around his chest.

"No," the wind moaned, "let him go."

The cold seemed to ease near his mouth. He gasped for air.

"You and your insistence of gentle kindness," The wind whispered.

Mater Frown felt the snow soften.

"Go home," said a new voice,

Then he raced away back to his apartment.

* * *

(Back to the present.)

"I can't recall," Master Frown lied innocently.

"Oh," Dr. Fox said, "I just needed to watch the flashback."

"What," Master Frown said in confusion.

"How are you going to stay close to Master Frown over the warmer months Mr. Snowbuttons?" Dr. Fox asked.

"Through the scarf, you gave me," He said, "He will feel great joy whenever he wears it."

"You're going back to the north pole," Master Frown asked, "But I just reunited with you."

"I know," Mr. Snowbuttons said, "but winter has to come to an end."

"You'll come back though," Master Frown asked, "right?"

"Of course," Mr. Snowbutton said.

The End.


End file.
